Sun, Moon, and Void
by Kaiya-of-the-Shadows
Summary: What if there had been three beautiful immortals who helped The Fates control death? What if said immortals hid in the world of the people of the land? R&R better than it sounds, really. rated for strong language, gore, and later chapters
1. To The Valley

**A/N: YAY! my first fanfic! weeps tears of happiness O.K. over that and moving on! this is just a story including the Fates and three immortals whom i thought up. I came up with this after a dream i had...stares in distance trying to remember dream...gets hit in the head with a knife that came from a closet...bleeds swoons...ok... sorry about that people. you can thank maren for bringing me back. rubs head and gives maren death glare Back to the point though! i havent stolen anything but i will tell you a secret ive been lent a character ;D. keep reading and updating if you want to meet the mystery character!**

**DISCLAIMER i do not own the fates or their names(which are their real names).  
BUT i DO own Kaiya, Kana, and Aria + the story line. so woot woot for me! **

* * *

SMV

" _There were three, and they were immortal. Sisters, born of the Sun and Moon. _

_There was the Sun immortal, Kana, who was born when the Sun came into sight on the first day. She appeared when the bright, warm light of the Sun touched the cold hard Earth. She was beautiful in the eyes of the people. She had golden silk-like hair that shone like the Sun, her eyes were the blue of the sky, and her skin was sun-kissed, yet still pale. But she was created from the Sun giving life to the Earth, and therefore she was given the job of caring for the people of the Earth and watching over them until the time came that they should die and return to the Earth._

_The Moon immortal, Kaiya, who was born when the Moon reached the highest peak in it's nighttime journey through the darkened sky. She appeared when the silver-blue light of the Moon stretched through the darkness, capturing shadows in its beams. It robbed the Earth of the heat that the Sun had given it. She too was beautiful. She had long hair the color of the darkest shadows, that shone silver when the twilight touched it, her eyes were violet, and her skin was pale, more so than Kana. Since she was born of the moonlight taking the life giving warmth from the Earth, and creating shadows, she was given the task of taking the souls of the dead, and guiding them down the Moonlit Path to their final resting place._

_Then there was the immortal of the Void, Aria, who was born when the Sun and the Moon eclipsed for the first time and the Moon blocked the Sun, and a space between them was created, which had no boundaries and nothing in it. This nothingness was the Void. She, like her sisters, was beautiful. She had dark silver hair, pale green eyes, and skin the color of milk. Since demons had been created from the Void at the same time she had been, she was given the duty to capture all of these demons, and banish them back into the Void, for she could open and close it at her leisure. She was also to help human souls who had managed to get trapped in the Void._

_They were charged by The Fates to help guide human souls to the afterlife and help those who were stuck in-between. For The Fates were there when they were born and they above everyone else knew what the immortals were capable of. They took great care to do their jobs and were never careless. The people of the land loved them and they loved the people, and for a long time they lived in harmony, each doing their part. But the people started to forget about the three celestials, and though their souls would remember, their minds soon dismissed the idea of three immortal maidens who were born of the Sun and the Moon._

_This saddened the maidens greatly, and they started to believe that they were only causing the people of the land misery. They loved the people and didn't want them to hurt, so they set off to hide in the yet unknown places of the world. Though time passed and the people all but forgot the maidens, they continued to carry out the duties that The Fates had placed with them, guiding and helping the souls of the people reach the afterlife. They consumed themselves with their work, and tried to forget that the people didn't remember them, for they knew that the souls remembered them for they would call out when Kaiya was near, begging her to lead them to the afterlife. _

_But the maidens loved the people too much to forget, and so, looking to one another, they said 'Why can we not disguise ourselves and live among the people? We could still carry out our duties, could we not?', so taking great care they hid the more celestial aspects of themselves, and though they would never truly pass as human they were pleased with their work. By the time they were done, Kana had taken the form of a temple priestess, Aria had taken the form of a great archer, and Kaiya had taken the form of a expert swordsman._

_And so, they set off into the world they tried so hard to keep in balance. Some say that they still walk among us, and for all you know she could be the Moon immortal, Kaiya."_

Kaiya sighed as she looked at the green oak trees swaying above her head. She thought about the legend the wise woman had been telling the children of the village and sighed again. When the old woman had pointed at her, she had been so surprised that she had thought that her heart would stop, which of course, it couldn't. For one second there, she had worried that she had been discovered. She thought back to the old woman's tale, some things had been changed, Kana had been painted as calm, collected, and level-headed. 'If they only knew what she was _really like.' _Kana was the most hyper, klutzy, and cheerful person she knew. Aria had been blamed for the birthing of those damn demons, she wasn't to blame, she had been placed with the duty of banishing them because she was the only one capable of opening the Void. Kaiya shuddered at the thought of being trapped inside the Void for all eternity, unable to kill her self. 'Being immortal has its bonuses, but if I were stuck in there again, and were not able to get back out, I would want to kill myself…which I couldn't do.' Aria was calmer than Kana and definitely more level-headed, but she was forgetful and klutzy too. Once when they had been in a battle with one of the demons, Kaiya had had to go inside the Void after the demon so she could try to kill it. Aria was supposed to hold it open until Kaiya got back out, but closed it as soon as the demon was inside. Kaiya had been trapped in the Void for three days before Aria and Kana had realized that she hadn't just wandered off, as she sometimes did, and had gotten trapped in the Void instead. 'Aria had to keep still for two days so she wouldn't fall apart again. I really shouldn't have ripped her apart like that….I caused Kana to worry a lot.', Kaiya thought, her smile being replaced by a slight look of guilt.

"Kaiya!", Kana said in a sing-song voice, "Stop day-dreaming and hurry up! We're leaving! Aria sensed another one!" Groaning, Kaiya got up from the ground and headed towards the direction Kana's voice had come from. When she arrived she found Aria drawing in the soil, and Kana sitting next to her packing her things. When she approached she found that Aria was drawing a map, small X's showed where demons were.

"Did you see something?", I asked, Aria just nodded her head at me and continued to draw. When she finished, she sat back, wiped her hands on her shorts, looked at me, and said "The demons are gathering in this region", she pointed to a spot on her map, "and are planning to take us on all together." I only sighed in response to her comment, 'Again? Don't they understand that we are _immortal_? Stupid things…well I am tired of sitting around all day.', I thought, 'With all these inter-clan disputes going on, I'm following The Path with at least five every night, I wish they would stop killing each other…in any case it _is_ my duty to lead them so I shouldn't complain.' I came back to reality just in time to grab my bag and follow Aria and Kana down the path towards the valley where the next battle would happen. It was still early morning when we had set off and I figured that, walking, we could make it to the valley in two days. 'No, that's no good. To get to the valley before the demons get organized we need to be there by tonight. Running maybe…in this form we might make it there by night, of course we couldn't stop on the way there. Well, I'll deal with that problem if we aren't half way to the valley by sun high.'

'Ok, maybe giving our bodies human limitations wasn't such a good idea. I guess now would be a good time to ask Kana and Aria if they think it'd be okay if we let a small amount of power into these bodies. We really need to get to the valley the demons are gathering in as soon as possible, we've been running for a couple of hours now and we're not even half way to the valley.', I thought as we ran along the path that would lead us to the valley of the demons. "Hey! Kaiya! Keep up or you're going to get left behind!", Kana shouted. I hadn't realized just how far behind I'd gotten, with a small burst of energy I easily caught up to them. "Hey," I started, "Do you think it'd be safe to release a small portion of power? My body's starting to tire and I _know_ I have more stamina than either of you." We slowed to a standstill, "Yea, we probably should, these bodies aren't built to withstand so much stress. That or we could have Kana call a couple of horses for us.", Aria stated. "But we could run faster than the horses with some of our true power, besides, we need to get there as soon as we can." I pointed out. After thinking about it I shrugged, it didn't really matter to me, the fights were always more fun when the opponents had at least little bit of a plan formed. Aria thought about it and then she took my hand, all of us knew I couldn't release my power until night fall without Aria's help, after all she was the link between the Sun and the Moon. After a second I took Kana's other hand and shrouded us in shadow. The Sun was at it's zenith, but we had stopped in a forest, so even if someone did come by we couldn't be seen.

We all closed our eyes and concentrated on not letting too much of our true powers out. It wasn't easy, and there had been many times that I had just given in and let myself return to my truest form, the form that I took whenever I walked The Path with souls, for that was the form they remembered, the form of the celestial maiden. After I had finished my duties though I would just walk around under the moonlight, watching the shadows and moonlight swirl around me, and sometimes I would summon the moonlight into a form I could touch and mix it with a shadow I had called. The results were always different and I enjoyed the time I had to myself and the Moon, time which I hadn't had for a very, very long time. I loved the feeling of having all of my powers back, the warmth that filled my human body would disappear and I would be completely comfortable. In my opinion human bodies were too warm, but Kana always said that they were too cold, 'That probably comes from us being from the Sun and Moon'. No matter how much I liked being in my true form I almost always reverted back to my human form before dawn, or else I would have to wait for the next night to come before I could change back, but sometimes, like when we had a big battle coming up, I would just leave my powers intact until the battle was over, Aria and Kana would too. It had been so long since I had been able to walk with the people of the land in my true form, with all my powers. Clotho told me once that there would, once again, be a time when we could all walk with the people of the land in our true forms with our powers. I had been overjoyed at hearing this, but she had not been able to tell me when this time would come.

'Having my powers back during the day feels so good, I can't believe I'd forgotten.', I thought as a small amount of my power seeped into me as I let my mental barrier down, it was a coolness that drained the warmth out of my body, the power flowed through me like an electric current. Once the sensation of an electric current stopped I felt a wonderful lightness, a feeling of being one with the Earth, but that feeling would stop when I stepped back into the sunlight, for that would remind me that I was neither part of the Earth nor was this time during my reign. Once we had enough power to run to the valley of the demons we let our hands drop to our sides while our human bodies adjusted to having so much power in them. After I was ready to go I dismissed the shadows surrounding us, and turned to ask Aria which way we should go, but before I could ask her, she collapsed.

"Aria? Aria!" "What's wrong?" "Did you see something?" "What was it?", Kana and I were almost yelling. She didn't respond but that wasn't what was worrying me, she never responded when she had premonitions, but she didn't usually collapse. She hasn't had a premonition this strong since our meeting with The Fates to discuss what would happen if the stars ever aligned. We had been standing on the high mountain I had been born on, and Lachesis had been telling us that if the stars _did_ align something involving the Earth would happen. She did not tell us what the 'something' might be, but we understood by the way she had said it that it could either be a good thing or a catastrophic thing. As Lachesis had set her hand on Aria's shoulder, Aria had collapsed. She had been terrified after that premonition because she had seen a very bright green light, and she could sense something or some_one,_ but couldn't see it. She had told me that she felt both the aura of coldness that came from me and the aura of warmth that came from Kana. This had confused me, because I didn't understand how anything could be both warm and cold, she had tried to explain that she hadn't felt them both at the same time, but they had both been there. Aria had said, "Lachesis was right, whatever happens, had both the possibility of being a good thing or a bad thing. Now it's not a matter of _if _the stars will align, but _when_." As I came back from my reverie, Aria started to open her eyes. She was at once the stone-faced woman that showed her face when she was in battle. 'Oh, no. This can't be good if she's gone into battle mode.' I thought. Just as I had thought, Aria refused to tell either of us what she had seen until she had a chance to talk to Lachesis.

I checked the position of the Sun, it was no longer at it's zenith, but not much time had passed. As Aria stood up beside me, I looked at her. White-silver hair. What ever she had seen had been powerful enough to shock the dark silver into her hair, a trait she had gotten from the Moon having helped create her. Dark silver was her natural hair color, although it very rarely showed in her white hair unless she had let a large portion of power into her body or if she had seen something extremely potent. 'Well, we better set off if we want to get there with enough time to relax. We'll get there in a couple hours now.', I thought with a slight smile on my lips. Running, now, was nothing. Our powers had both refreshed our bodies and boosted our stamina.

'Oh thank Kami', I thought as we reached our destination, ' It's almost night.' Kana, Aria, and I had been talking and we had decided that when we got to the opening of the valley, we would release our powers. 'Now I just have to find a nice secluded area.' I had never liked being around Kana when I transformed, because she let off sunlight when she transformed and I let off moonlight. This made it hard to be around each other until the light faded, because direct contact with light while half transformed could cause us to revert to our human forms automatically. That, ordinarily, would not be much of a problem, but on the eve of a battle could cause troubles for Aria, because then she would have to fight alone. Especially if I could not battle, because while Kana could fight, I was the best warrior of us. We had each chosen a role when we had first assumed our human forms and I had been allotted the slot of warrior, because death was naturally drawn to me and I had always been the warrior goddess. Kana had been a sign of healing and life, Aria had been a sign of the afterlife and of safety from demons, and I had always been a sign of death and battles by the people of the land. The Fates had given us the choice of what our specialty would be and because Kana disliked fighting and Aria already had the duty of banishing demons the grace pf fighting skills had been given to me. 'Not that I'm complaining.' I thought, 'I actually really like fighting, at least I do when I'm not fighting the people of the land.' Fighting was a real joy to me, I knew that and so did my sisters, it was one thing I was really good at. 'That man, he was kind of…funny. When he was telling that wise man about the demons.' We'd been in a small village after that last battle, and a man had come running in like Atropos was after him. 'Listen! Listen! The demons that have been plaguing us for so long have been destroyed! I saw the whole thing!', he was shouting. Everyone in the vicinity had come to listen to the man's tale, including us. 'I saw the whole battle! The demons took the form of men when three women neared them. For some reason they seemed afraid of the women, it was like they were preparing for a fight, and I was really confused, 'cause I figured that they were only women. I was about to yell out to them that they had to be careful, when I felt it.' The children were completely enthralled at that, the older folks were too.' I thought smiling. 'The man continued with his story and the kids almost passed out from excitement', at this point I couldn't help but laugh out loud, the whole village had gathered to hear of the destruction of the demons and the were all listening intently while I already knew what the rest of the story was. The part that had intrigued me, was later in the man's story when he was describing my fight with the demons. ' The woman with the black hair stepped forward first, and the demon leader did too. It happened so fast that I could hardly see it, but I felt it all right. The auras put off by the demons were powerful, but the aura put off by that woman was the most powerful thing that I've ever felt. I crept forward toward the battle 'cause I didn't want to miss anything, and I got a look at her face. She was up against about 12 demons at the time and she was smiling. She was _enjoying_ the fight. Just looking at her, covered in blood, surrounded by heaps of carcasses, smiling and damn near laughing, it scared me. When I saw her I felt as if death itself was standing before me, wearing armor and wielding two katanas. Her friends they were fighting demons like her, but they only had about 4 to each of them. The blonde one was just as comfortable as can be, but the one with silver hair was serious about her fight. It scared me, them fighting like it was an everyday thing, something was wasn't worth being worried about.' The young people of the village had thought the man was insane, but the old ones were starting to talk about legends from their childhood. Legends involving three great immortals, talking about one in particular. The Moon immortal, Kaiya who was said to be the warrior of the three and who was also the one who led souls to their final resting place.

When I came out of the memory I realized that I had come to a small glade where the moon would shine right above during it's zenith. It was a beautiful place, surrounded by large maple trees with a large pond on the northern side. The rest of the glade was carpeted by tall swaying grass. It was truly beautiful, especially when the moonlight touched everything with a silver glow, as it was now. I realized with a small smile that if someone came here right now, they would see a woman standing in the middle of a beautiful glade, gazing at the Moon as a silvery light emanated from her body. It really would be a beautiful yet terrifying sight. 'I wonder how a person of the land would react to seeing me change into my true form. Although I don't wan to find out, the shock might kill them, that or my initial aura.' Smiling at this thought I let all my mental barriers down. It was a wonderful thing to discard my human body and return to my true form, moonlight emanated from my body and shadows encased me. A wonderful coolness settled over me and my appearance returned to normal. My hair darkened past the black known to the people of the land and was touched with silvery moonlight. My eyes deepened in color until they returned to the purple they truly were. When the moonlight around me faded I only faintly resembled the human guise I often wore. As I looked around the glade, everything seemed to be better defined, the leaves were more lustrous, and I was connected to the Moon in a way that no mortal would ever understand. It was a part of me and I a part of it. When I turned my attention back to the Moon I realized that it was time for me to lead the souls of the dead down the Moonlit Path.

* * *

"Kaiya just left to guide the souls.", I stated. Kana looked up from the snake she had been playing with while I continued, "I don't think she'll be back for a while. There was a big battle today and many died, and you know as well as I do that she likes to be alone. Especially with the solstice coming up." Kana just laughed a little and went back to playing with the snake she had found on our way here. I sighed, tomorrow promised to be a long day. There were a lot of demons in the valley and Kaiya would have to help me get every single one of them into the Void. Opening and closing the Void was extremely easy work, it was just keeping it open that took a lot out of me. Walking over to Kana, I sat down on the ground and grabbed a stick. After drawing a few numbers and symbols I said, "The battle will last about two and a half hours. That's accounting for you with your fire, me with the Void with my bow and arrow, and Kaiya with her shadows and her katanas. Cleanup, though, will take about one hour, because there will be many carcasses." "Will any of us be hurt?", Kana inquired. "No, but I may need a new bow after." I said, "But we can easily take care of that. I'll go into a nearby town tomorrow and buy one." Kana nodded and smiled, she understood that I needed time to think about the upcoming battle.

I got up and walked away, wanting to find somewhere to think where I would be alone. 'Kana and I will want to stick together for this one, Kaiya, of course, will wander off and take a large group of them on by herself.' I smiled to myself remembering how reckless Kaiya could be sometimes. 'Like when she ripped me limb from limb after I accidentally shut her in the Void. It was pretty funny how freaked out she was after that though.' I couldn't help but laugh as the memory of her face as she got out of the Void floated to the front of my mind. She had been absolutely terrified, 'Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again.', she had said. Kana had been openly laughing and I was trying my best not to, but my best hadn't been enough. Omitting the part when she had ripped my arms, legs and head off, it had been absolutely hilarious. Kana had done her absolute best to piece me back together quickly but it still took two full days for me to heal. Immortal, yes, but even immortals had to heal. Flesh wounds and lost limbs Kana could take care of in a few minutes, but when I had been decapitated, that took a while to fix. It didn't exactly hurt, but I could feel my limbs separate from my body. It was not something I'd like to do twice.

Looking up from my feet, I saw that I had come to a rocky ledge overlooking a good portion of the valley where we would be fighting. There were caves, outcroppings, a plain, and a river. Seeing as we had so much room to fight in we would be able to choose the conditions of the fight. Kaiya would probably head over to the plain so she would have more room to move and would be able to take on more demons at one time. Kana and I would probably head for the rockiest parts of the valley, seeing as fire wouldn't do us much good in the river. We were lucky to get such an open area. 'If the demon's plan had been completed, they probably would have moved the fight into a smaller area. Their best bet would probably be to surround us, then attack Kaiya all at once. She would love that, having a chance to take them all on at once. But if they did get past Kaiya, they would have to go for me second and eradicate the problem of the Void. Lastly would be Kana, since her specialty is healing and she has the least battle knowledge. Damn it, I'm thinking up battle strategies for the opposite forces again. I really shouldn't do that, what if a demon found out one of the strategies and used it against us? Oh well, I'll just have to be careful that I never say any one them out loud.' After thinking this though and making a few adjustments to the possible plans we could use, I headed back to where I had left Kana.

She was right where I left her, except she was laying on her back looking up at the stars. At first I thought that she was asleep, but when she heard me coming she turned on her side and said, "So did you figure out what we're going to do tomorrow?" "Yes, but depending on how many demons there are this time we may have to change it a little." "Okay, well I'm going to go to sleep until Kaiya gets back. Wake me when she does okay?", Kana said before laying back down. "Okay." I knew that Kana hated just waiting. When we were waiting for Kaiya during the night she would usually go to sleep, not because she needed to, but because she was bored. We all knew that when we were in our true forms we didn't need sleep or food. 'When we're in our true forms, we're far from human. I love not having to face weariness, it's such a bother.' I thought as a slight breeze played with my dark silver hair. My bangs moved over my face as I looked at Kana. She had transformed as soon as we had gotten here because it was sunset and she had wanted to transform today. She really was a funny person, she would be so carefree about the largest matters, but when it came to smaller things, like when she transformed, she would get an idea in her head and wouldn't let it go until she had completed whatever she had planned. 'She probably didn't want to be the only one without her powers tonight.' I thought, 'But, of course, I wouldn't either.' With this in mind I lay down to wait for Kaiya to return, occasionally opening the Void and trapping bugs in it to amuse myself.

* * *

When I returned from my trip down the Moonlit Path, I saw Kana and Aria laying on the ground. Aria was playing around with the Void, and Kana was sleeping to waste time. I walked over to Aria and plopped down beside her, stretching my legs out before me. "How long until sunrise?", she asked me. "Only two hours." The answer came from Kana who had sat up while Aria had been talking. I had already changed out of my gown and into my armor because I didn't want to waste time doing that in the morning. I adored my armor because it fit me perfectly, we each have our own armor and it reflects each of our needs and personalities. Mine resembles a short kimono with an armored breast-plate. Its black with blue and silver sakura petals on it, on my back I carry a strap that holds one of my katanas, the other rests on my hip. I wear black wooden sandals that have two blocks of wood on the bottom that keep me just a little elevated. Kana always laughs at me because she can't understand how I can move so quickly on such unstable shoes, but she doesn't have a lot of room to talk because she wears a full-length orange skirt with a pale yellow short-sleeved shirt. 'I have no idea how she manages to not get her arms cut off with that flimsy material covering them. Although she doesn't actually make contact with any demons so that might be why she's able to wear that, but how does she move in that skirt?', I thought, although she had already explained that to me about a thousand times. "I don't move around as much as you, my fire protects me when a demon gets to close, so I don't _need _to move around as much as you.", she had stated. I shook my head to rid myself of the memory, and ,turning my attention to Aria, I noticed she had slightly altered her armor since the last fight. "Aria, why'd you change your armor?" I said. "During the last battle I noticed that I had a blind spot under my arm and by my around my hips. I just elongated my torso armor and added a shoulder pad over my bow-arm. See? Now my torso is better protected.", She explained. 'She always does think things through thoroughly, I never noticed she had blind spots on her torso armor. Probably because she almost never gets hit by anything.' I thought. Aria's armor was now a full chest plate, complete with a winged shoulder pad.. It was mostly a deep green, but complicated silver designs ran all over it. She wore loose black shorts that came to her knees and wore loose green boots that came to her ankles. It looked good, very good, but anyone who looked at it could see that it served a purpose. 'Only an hour left until sunrise. Damn it, I cant wait for this battle to come. I'm already getting bored, well I might as well just go to sleep until the Sun rises.' I thought before continuing out loud, "Hey, will one of you wake me up when the Sun rises? I'm going to sleep for a little while." "Don't worry, Kaiya, we wont let you miss the fight." Kana said as she stood up, "I'm going into the forest. I heard something running around a while ago and I want a little exercise before the real fight. I'll see you two in a while." she continued before running off into the dark forest.

The Sun was just barely above the horizon when Kana kicked me in theide to get me up. "Ah, is it time already? Okay when are we leaving?" I said while getting up and brushing the dirt off of myself. "Uh-huh! Aria said she want to spy on the demons before we met them!" Kana was almost bouncing with excitement, she loved spying on demons, she said it was fun to sneak up on things. 'I never will understand how she can be so…_hyper_.' My thoughts were interrupted by Aria chiming in, "I just want to see how many there are so we can divide them up." "Alright then, if we're going then we should get a move on." I finished the conversation by starting off in the direction of the valley, the other two following behind me.

As we reached the lip of the valley, the Sun was steadily climbing in the sky. We laid down on our stomachs and looked down on the gathering of demons beneath us. There were about a hundred demons, one of the largest gathering we'd seen in a long time. "A hundred that gives Kana and myself fifty and Kaiya fifty. That seems fair, although you," Aria said looking at me, "will probably finish your share and come over to help us. Am I right?" "Probably.", was my answer. I knew that we would give them a chance to introduce themselves and tell us what they wanted, but I also knew that no matter what they said, it would end up in a battle, because we couldn't let them live. The Fates had instructed Aria to banish all of the demons, and Kana and I weren't about to let her face them all by herself. "How long do we have to wait until we can go to meet them?" I inquired of Aria. "Actually," She began, "we can go down any time now. I think they have enough numbers that we can start." "Excellent! Let's head down then."

* * *

**A/N: ALRIGHT! first chappy complete! its really long -.-', ten pages typed...but im really proud of it! if you wanna see the next chappy you know what to do! dont you? ok for those of you who dont...one word:REVIEW! the more reviews i get the faster i update! arigatou for reading and gomennasai if it wasted your time! flames, suggestions, notes, or anything else you want to give me are all welcome! remember, review! arigatou!**


	2. The Battle

**WOW! another chapter up already! cries tears of happiness  
****Arigatou to all of you who reviewed:  
-imaginist-  
Stephke23  
Thank you to both of you!  
****Now i just wanted to add a note i have decided to name Kaiya, Tsuki-no-Kaiya. if you have any suggestions that i should change it please tell me in your review. Or tell me if i'm using the wrong word. Now if you know how to say 'sun' and 'void' in japanese also please tell me so i can properly name Kana and Aria. I would also like to say that i welcome any suggestions on the story that you'd like to make, i love hearing what others have to say about my work!  
I don't own the fates, but everything else is mine and you cant use it unless i say you can**

**So, without further adieu, the second chapter of SMV!**

* * *

The Sun was just pouring into the valley as we walked down the path towards the demon's meeting. The valley wasn't very long, but it was wide and the colors were magnificent. It ranged from an emerald green plain, to red and orange rock, to the clear blue of the river that ran through it. Stopping suddenly, I motioned to Kana and Aria to follow my lead. The leader of the group was standing about fifty meters away from us, with his back turned to us. The demons, we knew, would have absolutely no problem recognizing us in our true forms. They remembered what we looked like because most of them were the original demons born of the Void. Only the young demons, those born of two demons, wouldn't know us. Those were the ones that Kana and Aria would take on, at least the majority of them, and I would take on the older more experienced demons. Behind me I could feel Aria getting increasingly agitated, she always got upset when demons were around because she was born of the same thing. She couldn't help it, she hated demons with all her heart and soul. Not wanting to prolong the fight any longer I stepped into the line of sight of the demons, Aria and Kana standing behind me, but still visible.

"Who is the leader of this meeting?" I shouted at the mass of demons. Looking menacingly at the demons before me, I waited for one to answer. 'I know who you are, you slimy bastard, I just want to be _polite_.' I thought with a smirk. The most of the demons had taken the form of men and the leader was unmistakable in bright red armor. He walked towards us with as much bravery as one could muster, faced with the three immortals born of the Sun and Moon. "I am." He spoke in a gruff voice that, none the less, carried to all areas of the valley. "What will it take for you to stop this absurdity, and live peaceably among the people of the land?" I demanded. He thought for a moment then replied, "We want nothing but the complete annihilation of the people and the end of you." At this he gestured to us, "We want to create a world where we, the demons, rule. Where we do not have to fight for land, where we have absolute power, where we are not the evil ones." He paused to consider what to say next, "We will destroy anything that stands in our way, whether it is you, or the people of the land." he finished. "You have quite large plans…" I paused as though thinking about it, "but I don't think so." In one swift movement I drew my sword, closed the distance between us and, before he even had time to react, I had his head rolling on the ground.

A bloodcurdling cry went up from the assembled demons as they watched the head of their former leader laying in a pool of his own black blood. Walking back to where Kana and Aria were standing, I wiped the blade of my katana off and waited for them to react. For some time they just stood looking at the rolling head and decapitated body, but as realization slowly sunk in some of the younger demons drew their weapons and charged at us. 'The young ones always come first, but the elders will watch and try to memorize how we move.' I thought. With a quick side step I avoided the flames that cremated the first wave of demons. "Why did you use the cold flames on them?" I asked Kana. "I just wondered how resilient these demons were." "And?" "Not very apparently, they just kind of crumbled under the cool flames…" she trailed off in thought as I sprinted towards the large plain that was to the west of the demon gathering.

As a group of about five came at me from all sides I unsheathed my katana and danced around in a circle. Flesh and scales were scattered as my sword hit them, and black blood splattered on everything it could reach. Taking one last step I sliced the last of that group neatly in half, and, after watching burst intestines and various organs that had been mangled form a on the ground before me, I turned and saw another group that was making their way towards me. Another dance, different this time, maiming but not killing the demons I hit. If they were to die it would be because their heart had been penetrated by my short sword, not because they had been sliced in two by my katana, as most of the last group were. Because they had taken the form of men, everything that they didn't _need_ was quickly disposed of. Arms, legs, ears, noses, cut off or damaged to the point of no return. The unlucky ones that tried to attack me from above were either castrated or close to it.

The sounds of ripping flesh and dripping blood was everywhere, clashing metal and cries of dying demons filled the air, and the smell of death and blood tainted one's nostrils. Spinning, jumping, twirling, and stepping I played with the young demons that came my way. 'I'm not going to waste my time _fighting_ them when I can save my fighting skills for the elders, who know what they're doing.' I thought as a small demon tried to cut my head off, only to have his own split. Stepping over the mess of blood and scrambled brains before me, I made my way over to the group of about twenty or so demons that stood only meters away, simply looking on as their comrades were slain. "Who's next?" I asked the group. A large bristly man stepped forward and pointed a long oddly shaped spear at me, it was semi-circular and had three tips, almost like a triton. I walked nearer to him, and ignoring the pools of blood that had formed around my feet, drew my short sword out of it's sheath. "So, you want to die first?" I said with a slight smile on my face, "Oh, it will not be _my_ blood soaking the ground today, immortal wench." At his reply I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. With three leaps I was behind him, "Brave words," He dropped to his knees while separating into two halves, "For a dead man." I couldn't hold my smile back any longer and, while his black blood flowed around my feet and his heart finally stopped beating, I started to laugh.

'Oh, Kaiya's having fun.' I thought as I sucked a couple of demons into the Void. It was almost disconcerting to see her, standing in puddles of organs and black blood, laughing her head off. Shivering slightly from the sight, I drew my arm back bringing with it an arrow. I could feel the tension in the wood from me pulling on the string. Stopping for a moment before letting go, I watched as I hit one of the closer demons in the eye. 'Damn, I should have been paying attention. Now look what happened, I missed.' The demons was screeching and holding his wounded eye…with the arrow still in it. As I watched, he tried to pull the arrow out of his eye, only to have it resist then bring the eyeball with it. Blood vessels had been badly damaged, and when the eye first popped out, blood gushed from the socket. As the bird demons continued to pull at the optic nerve was stretched and, when it reached its limit, it snapped with a sickening snap that would have even made a seasoned warrior flinch. Blood continued to run down the almost feather-less face, until the body collapsed from loss of blood and fell into the pools that the escaping blood had made.

Bringing my bow back up to aim at the next demon, I saw Kana surrounded by a wall of fire, turning any demons brave or stupid enough to try to penetrate it into ash. I never can tell whether those demons rushing into the blaze are brave or stupid. It always ends up the same way regardless. 'Don't they realize that those flames are from the _Sun?_ Those flames are pure heat, even if _I_ got caught in them I would be burned to ashes. Although I would live, either by stepping into the Void or by Kana rebuilding me from the ashes.' _Pwing_! An arrow shot past my head and I turned to see another demon behind me, armed with a large crossbow. Raising my bow to eye level, fitting two arrows, aiming, and, this time, I hit my marks. The first arrow hit her between the eyes producing a wonderful crunching sound, and the second hit her directly in the heart, this time producing a squelching sound. She fell to her knees, having died instantly. 'That'll teach you to not fire at me from behind, you bitch.' I had a lot of patience for Kaiya when she did that to me in practice, but for a demon I would just kill them, at that point it didn't make any difference to me.

'Now I'm upset, everyone in my way will have to die now, except my sisters. Human or demon I care not anymore.' This was the part of me that usually only awakened during a battle. The part that showed I was born of the same thing as the demons. Kaiya was always careful that I didn't turn while we were near a population of the people of the land. Deep down, even when like this, I didn't want to hurt the people, and neither did my sisters. I hated this part of myself and tried my best to hid its appearance whenever it appeared. I didn't want to worry them, especially Kana, she was so child-like sometimes and I didn't want to shatter that part of her. _Pwing_ four arrows at the same time this time around, all four into one demon. Another mark that was hit, this time all four were aimed at the chest. The demon dropped to its knees, before falling into Kana's flames. "Hey! Aria! How many have you taken care of?" Kana shouted to me from behind a twisting animal made of flame. Ignoring the contest we usually held I said, "Have you seen Kaiya? I need something." "You haven't…" She turned and dropped the animal's form to form a circle around us as we talked. "Yes, but I need you to find out where Kaiya is. Send a bird or something please." After hearing this Kana summoned four small birds, gave them their task, and sent them in the four directions. I turned around to wait for an answer and found myself staring at a wall of shifting red, yellow, and orange flames that had black at their centers. They were beautiful, yes, but so were Kaiya's shadows and moonlight, but I knew that all three could be deadly. Standing inside the circle and attacking the demons outside, we waited for the birds to return with Kaiya's whereabouts.

While cutting a rather large demon down the middle, I felt a slight weight on my shoulder. Turning my head slightly when I finished, I saw one of Kana's messenger birds. Once it registered that Kana needed me, I tore off in the direction the bird had flown. 'What could they want me in the middle of a battle for? Oh no, Kana may have summoned me, but what if it's Aria that need me? Damn, she hasn't. Has she? Damn…' and, with this thought I ran as fast I could.

When I reached the area the bird had landed in I saw a great wall of fire and knew that they were in there. "Kana let the flames down! I'm here." I shouted over the dying cries of five more demons as they were hit by the Sun Flames. Stepping over their black, burnt carcasses, I made my way over to Kana and Aria. "What's wrong? Aria? You haven't have you?" I inquired when I reached them, "Yes I have. I need your help Kaiya." I knew that this could've waited until the battle was over, but Aria must've had her reasons for not wanting to let her dark side show. 'This will put Aria and Kana out of action for about 5 minutes. I can handle the demons in that time period.' I figured. "Ok," I said before taking my katana and lopping her head off. Watching as blood spurted from her neck, I turned and did the same thing to the three demons that had come up behind me, "Now hurry up and heal her Kana! I can't take _all _of these demons." She gave me a skeptic look at this, "Well, ok, maybe I could, but I want to get back to the elder demons." She retrieved the head from where it had landed when I had chopped it off, and fixed it onto Aria's body. While I stepped into a pile of carnage and even more thick black blood, Kana said "Put up a wall of shadows so I can work without being interrupted ok?" "Sure, let me finish these off first." I replied before driving my katana into the ground. I quickly made a few hand signs before tracing a figure in the dirt and calling forth the shadows in the valley. I pulled my katana out of the earth before wiping it on the grass to prevent any bloodstains. Standing I smiled at the blackness that was flying towards us from every corner of the valley and steadily creating a dome over us, so that Kana could heal Aria without one of those demons getting in her way. Leaving an opening right above where they were sitting, I dropped down onto the ground to wait.

As soon as Kana put her hands on Aria's neck a warm gold light spread around both of their bodies. The closer to Kana's hands, the brighter the light was, until it looked like the Sun itself was shining out of her palms. She put her glowing hands on the spot I had severed her head at and closed her eyes. Not all that entranced I sat on the cold ground and played absentmindedly with a shadow I had called from the wall. While Kana sat and Aria lay on the ground, both of them glowing brightly with power from the Sun, I decided to mix this shadow and some of the moonlight I kept inside my body to create another weapon I could use. 'I don't really need another weapon but I might as well since I'm sitting here doing nothing.' Pressing my right hand on my chest, directly over where my heart was, I thought of the silver-blue brightness of the moon and started to draw my hand away from it's resting place. A thin line of silver followed it and once my hand stopped moving the thread did too. Moving it over and over in my hands, I quickly formed a small ball of pure moonlight. Letting both the moonlight and the shadow float in the air, I made another hand sign and watched as they flew together in a spark of silver and black. Focusing on the shape it would take, I decided that throwing daggers would be a nice change. 'Two minutes left Kana, we have to get back to the battle soon, we're already surrounded.' I thought as I picked up the daggers. They had a bright silver blade and a pure black handle and I knew that they would never break or wear down.

'It really is inconvenient that _I_ have to be the one to bring Aria back to her senses. But of course, Kana is too closely related to life and she cant heal things she has hurt. I, being who I am, am able to kill anything. Even if it _is_ one of my sisters.' I sighed, 'The only way to bring Aria to her sense, that we know of, is for me too 'kill' her. For me to do something to her that, if she were human, would kill her. I probably shouldn't have decapitated her, stabbing her through the heart would have been faster and she could've still moved. The only reason she can't move now is because I disconnected her brain from her body, damn it I really shouldn't have done that…' I drifted off into thought for a few more seconds before I heard Aria calling me. "Hello? Kaiya? Are you there? Kaiya!" she hit me on the head, "We have to get back out there, and you're the only one that can take the shadow dome down." "What's bothering you?" "Well, there are more demons than I originally thought and…" "And?" I asked getting irritated, "And, we're surrounded." "What? Can you tell me how many?" I was practically screaming. "At least one hundred and fifty more. So, that gives us a grand total of one hundred and sixty-seven living demons do deal with." "Damn. How many arrows do you have left?" Aria reached back and grabbed her quiver, "Four." She with a quick look in it. I sighed again before saying, "Ok, I guess we can't play around anymore. Well, we could, but I want to get this over with before noon." I said.

With that I made the same hand signs I had to summon the shadows, in reverse. With a strong wind, all the shadows were sent back to where they belonged. 'Aria was right', I thought as I saw what faced us, 'We _are_ surrounded.' Encircling us was a crowd of demons. Each had their own weapon, which I supposed, had been taken off of the bodies of dead warriors and samurai.

Nothing moved for a moment, but with and almighty roar, the whole crowd converged on us. Jumping up in the air, I drew both of my swords and landed in a small opening in the crowd. Spinning, but not playing, I hacked five demons to pieces. Thick, black blood quickly formed puddles on the ground, and the demons around them were pelted with the mangled organs and limbs. Stepping forward I made quick work of the demons in front of me. Cutting with a swift downward swing, I split four of their heads and severed another's arm. I turned to finish the arm-less demon off, and I saw a woman. She had only one arm and I realized that it was the demon I was aiming at. Out of her left shoulder protruded a splintered bone, it shone pearly pink-white against the gray flesh and black blood. She uttered a terrible wail, and grabbed at the stump of an arm I had left behind. For a few seconds I busied myself with slaughtering the nearby demons, but she soon recovered and lunged at me, carrying with her a large mace. Dodging to the side I turned and severed her right arm so that two pink-white bones protruded out of her shoulders. She wailed once more before I sliced her down the middle, silencing her irritating crying.

Leaping over her split and bleeding carcass I quickly fell upon my next victims. While landing, I knocked one demon's head completely off it's shoulders and I split another demon's head clean open. This was the largest gathering of demons we had seen, and I knew that I had not yet found the actual mastermind behind this scheme. 'Maybe it's time for something a little more refined that just hacking away. I wonder if it's too early to show them the Dance of the Lily.' I debated, 'Well, seeing as I have other moves I haven't even tried yet I guess not.' Quickly deciding on which side to start, I swiftly turned to my right and started dancing. It was almost hypnotic and while the demons were slightly dazed I proceeded to swing my arms, in relation to the foot movements I executed. I called it the Dance of the Lily because I mimicked the swaying movement of the namesake flower when it was hit with the slightest breeze. I slowly made my way in a circle, leaving a path of death behind me.

The thick black blood, tangled intestines, pulverized brains, mangled stomachs, arms, legs, heads, and torsos lay everywhere by the time I was done dancing. A small rivulet of blood trickled from one of the larger piles of flesh, down to my feet and onwards following the slope of the land. '50 demons left, we can deal with that, but I have over 35 of them and don't feel like doing another dance. I guess I'll just have to use my shadows for the rest of my share. Kana's fire and Aria and the Void can deal with the rest.' I thought as I preformed the shadow summoning jutsu. I looked at the group of demons before me, and concentrated on them. Shadows flew from every part of the valley and made a cocoon around them, sealing them in. Changing my hands slightly, I caused the shadows to converge inwardly squishing the demons, their weapons, and their armor like they were the bugs Aria had been playing with. Blood spurted out of the shadow cocoon and went everywhere. I had been, for the most part, free of any gore, until that moment, but was now flecked with it. Laughing again, I turned and did the same thing to a larger group of demons standing behind me. Very blood splattered now, I decided that I wanted to not squish the last group of demons that were mine to take care of. 'Maybe I'll make demon chunks out of them.' I debated in my head, 'Of course then I'd have to pick all of those chunk sup so I guess I'll just slice them up nicely.' Another hand sign and the shadows hovering around me formed tall, sharp blades. Pointing my finger at the demons that were trying to run away, the shadows sped off after them. It didn't take much for the shadows to catch up to them, and when they passed through the demons, a slight swooshing sound could be heard. The demons separated, each falling into thin, perfectly formed slices, before falling onto the ground.

I looked around, and as I did so I saw Kana burn the last of the demons to a blackened crisp. "That was the last of them." Kana said to me after I ran over, "Now comes the fun part, cleaning this valley up." "Yea, real fun." I said sarcastically, "Well, what must be done, must be done. Open up the Void, Aria, and I'll get the shadows to the all the dead demons parts in."

I had not yet dismissed the shadows, so I just gave them new orders. They flew in all different directions, most going to the largest piles of carnage. I simply stood by Aria and watched as bloody masses of organs, limbs, and various other body parts were carried by. I would occasionally stop a shadow to inspect the quality of the weapons. I did not want them for _myself_, but weapons could fetch a high price in the villages we stopped in, if they were in very good condition. Only while I was thinking about the weapons, did I realize that I hadn't used the daggers I had created. 'I might as well keep them. I could give them to one of my friends in a nearby village, I guess.' I figured.

I had many friends in villages all across the land and we were nearing the village of one of my long time friends. 'I haven't seen them in a while so maybe I'll make a gift of the throwing daggers.' I thought as my shadows carried the last of the ruined bodies and miscellaneous body parts into the Void. The field was now completely clear except for the dark black stains that adorned the emerald green, grassy plains where I had fought most of my share. That, we could not get out, for it had soaked into the soil. Looking towards Aria who stood next to me just sealing up the Void, I said, "Since we are all cleaned up, why don't we head on to the next village? I mean its not like we were going anywhere anyway, besides it would be nice to see them again." "Kana! Come over here so we can talk." Aria said in Kana's direction. Kana walked over admiring the scenery, as she always did. 'How can person be so care-free?' I mused before she met up with us.

"What?" she inquired looking at us with a slight smile gracing her rosy lips. She really was beautiful, anyone could see that. She had golden hair and bright blue eyes, her skin was sun kissed, yet still had a pale quality to it. She always seemed to have a laugh or at least a smile upon her face. She was, undoubtedly, the most cheerful person I knew, and sometimes, her smile was infectious, as it was now. I couldn't help but smile, between Kana and the remaining feelings from the battle, it was hard not to. "Well, Kaiya says that since we are coming up on they're village, we should stop and visit. She wants to go because she hasn't seen them in a while, come to think of it, I wouldn't either. What do you think?" Aria explained as I just watched. "Well, is _has_ been a while since we've seen them, I say…let's go!" That was all we needed, we set out running full speed towards the east, where we knew our her village to be.

* * *

**A/N: Doesn't it seem like they always have somewhere new to go? Well how did you like my bloodbath? It confirmed the views of my friends, that I am twisted beyond return. Hahaha, well you better remember to review! I'm already working on another chapter, my friend Ashlie is making me.  
Ashlie:Yes, I am, because i really want her to put my advice in print.brings kunai out  
Me: Yes, yes ashlie, whatever you say now, please, put that kunai away?  
Ashlie:holds kunai to her throat  
Me:well the faster you review the faster ill e able to update because you guys give me inspiration to write, well you and Ashlie's kunai...anyway! plz review and tell me what you think!  
**


	3. The Earth and The Ocean

**

* * *

**

A/N

TT.TT Chapter three is out! i cant believe it, it took so long to write /shakes fist angrily/ "Damn you writers block!!"  
Well anyway, i have to say a great huge thank you to -imaginist- for letting me borrow Tsuna. Tsuna is originally from the naruto fic, _Black Sand_. If you havent read it you have to, like right now. i was thinking about putting this into the anime/manga section of , but this doesnt really fit that description.  
Ashlie, my friend, is extremely happy because Akina is her OC and Ashlie's bf has an OC appearence too, so everyone clap for Ash /claps half-heartedly/.  
Ok going past that, i would like to tell you to R&R people! and now that im on summer break ill have more time to type and update, so if your reading but not reviewing you really need to!!  
I don't own Tsuna or the fates, but everything else is mine and you cant use it unless i tell you you can.  
Thank you to Stephke23 and -imaginist-  
So enough of my moaning and groaning, to the fic.

* * *

As we walked into the small village, we noticed that they seemed to be celebrating something. Red banners were hung on the side of almost every single building we could see. People were bustling around gossiping about whatever was happening, and everyone seemed excited, so we knew that it was certainly a joyous thing that had happened. Every single shop was open and full of customers, apparently no body wanted to stay at home today. Kana, Aria, and myself strolled through the busy main street, looking at the shops we passed. Aria insisted on stopping at the weaponry and getting herself some more arrows. I could never understand why she never just had me make them for her, even if she did not want to have them made of shadows and moonlight, I was still a weapons master. Whether that meant making them, finding one of great quality, or fighting with them. I sighed, 'The arrows I make last so much longer than these human ones, and they fly truer, but whatever. If she wants to go buy them I suppose there is nothing I can do about that.' I asked her about that once and she just said that it made the people she bought them from happy, mostly because she would buy two or three dozen at a time. Well, it wasn't like it would put me out any either way. After getting her arrows, we continued on our way down the main street.

We had still not reverted to our normal humanoid appearances, and as a result of that we were attracting quite a bit of attention. The men were looking at us enviously and their women were giving us looks that could have killed normal beings. The single women, although, were perfectly happy to talk to us and were teeming with questions about where we came from, if we had men waiting for us back home, how old we were, if we were any good with our weapons, where we got our clothes, and if we were related. The last was always answered with smiles on our faces, for we knew perfectly well that we looked nothing alike. The others were always answered truthfully, and as truthfully as we could, for some of the questions were hard. How could we tell them that we were immortal? It would have led to them thinking we were delusional, so we usually said that Kana and Aria were sixteen and I was seventeen, since those were the ages we looked. It helped that the ages we told them was perfectly normal for warriors, in fact some were trained and sent into battle as young as fourteen. The answer when they asked where we were from was always the same. We always told them that we didn't quite know. We said that we thought we were from the central part of the country. They accepted that answer most of the time. I always liked talking to the young women of the village because they always had a tale of what was going on in the world, and they always exaggerated it. I found it funny how carefree these women were. I also found it interesting that almost all of them were my age and married or at least engaged. I had had many lovers in the past, but they almost always followed me when we went to battle a group of demons and saw me in my ultimate form surrounded by corpses and it drove them mad, or they picked up one of my discarded weapons and the shadows that were infused with it automatically killed them. My shadows, if not told to be merciful, would kill a human as soon as the human touched them. Since I made all of my own weapons, this fate befell many of my past men. The shadows embodied most the evil that came from the night, and being born from the moon I also embodied the evil and light from the night, which is why I can control both moonlight and shadows. 'A curse and a blessing in one. Cursed to embody evil and blessed enough to embody good too. Well, at least controlling both elements is beneficial.' I thought as we walked away from a small group of women we had met at one of the food stands.

We continued walking down the main street occasionally stopping to look at something or talk to someone, but we were soon far enough away from the center of town that the crowds started thinning. We continued through town walking towards a house near the outskirts of the village. It was not far we had to walk, but since we still had all of our powers it seemed like it took forever. The house soon came into sight. It was surrounded by gorgeous sakura trees and although it was small, but it did not appear poor. It had sturdy maple walls supported by thick, strong oak beams, it had a thatched roof, and a small stream flowing by it. The house had obviously been placed here because of the stream, for it sat side-by-side with the small stream. And they complemented each other very well, the water danced with the light that trickled through the sakura leaves, and reflected onto the side of the quaint cottage. It was surrounded by sakura trees and gave an overall feeling of being homely. I walked towards until a girl appeared from the direction of the stream. When she saw us approaching, she froze. She quickly ran inside, her long black hair trailing behind her as she ran. Even though it seemed that she ran with all her might back to the small cottage, she did not seem afraid. Quite the opposite actually, she seemed almost…_excited_. I smiled seeing her reaction and Kana actually squealed with excitement. Aria started laughing because when Kana had squealed she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and tripped over a large rock in her path. She may be immortal, she may have infinite grace, but she apparently got the least grace of all of us and chose not to use the grace she had received. I laughed to myself at the older of my sisters. We continued walking down the wooded path towards the house, and when we saw another person emerge from the cottage, we stopped, wary of what she was going to do.

The girls appeared to be the same age, and even looked similar, except for small things. The first girl we saw had very long black hair and emerald green eyes, and the one who had just come out of the cottage had black hair that reached to her shoulder blades and eyes as blue as the ocean. When she saw us she looked surprised for a moment, but quickly recovered and squealed with delight. She ran towards us and nearly jumped on us when she reached us. Kana, Aria, the girl, and myself were caught in a four-way embrace, and when the other girl joined us, it ended up as a five-way embrace. We were all very excited to see each other again, after so many years. Akina, the blue-eyed girl, was one of my best friends, as was Tsuna, her twin sister. We joyfully walked together, back to the house. Chatting about what had happened to each of us lately. In truth, Akina was very much like Kana, which is why they got along so well, but we had a special connection. She had control over water and a special connection to the sea. The Moon and the ocean are connected because the Moon affects the tides of the ocean. We are born from both so we, naturally were also connected. 'But Akina is not immortal, as we are, because she was born of a ocean deity bedding with a earth deity. She was given their father's gift and Tsuna was given their mother's. Akina can control water, and Tsuna can control plants. Unfortunately, Tsuna's power was diluted because she is also the daughter of a water deity. She specialized in physical power while Akina was training with her water. I don't think I could ever understand how it'd feel to be shadowed by the power of my sisters.' I thought as Akina and Kana were attempting to have an animated conversation. Although Kana was making that hard with the fits of uncontrollable laughter from what Akina was saying. Tsuna and Aria were having a detailed discussion about where to buy the best weapons, which weapons were best, and what material they should be made out of. This was how most of the times we spent together was, they left me to my thoughts, Akina and Kana would joke around, and Aria and Tsuna would talk. Although when Kana wasn't there Akina and I were almost inseparable. We would go out and train with shadows and water, and we would just talk about everything under the sky. She always had a lighter manner than I did, and we were inexplicably drawn to each other.

We settled down at the small table in the living room area and I saw that everyone was still talking. 'Well, it _has_ been about five years since we even saw each other. Not to mention had time to talk. We haven't gathered just to visit in about ten years. We really should do this more often, but, of course, everyone's always doing something else. The last time we saw them, we were heading to a minor battle and we only got to talk for about and hour. Tsuna brought a tray containing tea into the room and we all thanked her. "Arigatou Tsuna, this is wonderfully made." I said before taking a sip. It really was wonderful, it had a slightly fruity taste, but was not terribly sweet. I turned my attention to Akina and Kana and watched as they bantered about something trivial. Something in my head clicked as I watched the two talk. "Akina. What is bothering you?" I said plain as day. Her smile faltered for a minute before she said, "I was hoping you wouldn't notice, but I should have known I couldn't hide it from you guys." She looked down at the floor, thinking, before looking directly at me and saying, "Well, you see, um….". "Hurry up and tell me." I said while still keeping my voice soft. Akina sighed and Tsuna looked away, laughing slightly, "Okay fine, well, you see, I'm getting married."

'Married? Akina? Seriously? I never thought she would marry, but who is she marrying?' I thought before voicing my thoughts. "Who are you engaged to?" I asked her, with a slight hesitation in my voice. "It's….the lord of this region. Well, his son anyway." I stared at her in disbelief, 'The lord's one and only son? But he is nobility, and she is not even human! Oh, wait, does he know about her powers, and the fact that, if she bears his children, they probably will have powers too? Plus they won't really be human? Damn, we may be staying a little longer than we planned.' I thought while Kana and Aria were nearly jumping on Akina. Behind them, Tsuna was laying on the floor clutching her sides, laughing at their reactions so hard that she was crying. I couldn't help but smile at the scene, no matter how serious this was they, Aria and Kana, combined with Tsuna and Akina, could make it seem funny. I simply watched them for a moment, allowing them to enjoy themselves before I asked the next important question. "Akina, does he know your not human?" I said once everyone had slowed their laughter. "Yes, I'm sure he does, because he went to our father to ask permission." She said, sounding almost proud. "Does he realize that you have control over water, and are connected to the ocean….and to me?" I said trying to hide the worry I was feeling. "Yes, he knows all of that except that we are connected, and that is why I am taking you to meet him tomorrow. You have to give consent before we can wed, seeing as you are a higher power than me, and that I highly cherish your opinion." I could only stare. "Akina, you know I don't think of my power like that. As long as you are happy with him, then I will give consent, but you don't really need my consent." I said flabbergasted. "Of course I do, you three are, in every sense, goddesses. The Fates and the three immortals are always present at the marriage of deities, and mine will be mno different." I knew that arguing my point would do no good, and, as much as I hated to be treated as such, especially by such good friends, she was right. 'We really are closer to gods than deities. Although we technically are gods, I still prefer the word 'immortal'.' I thought shaking my head.

I sighed, resigning myself to going to meet Akina's lord-fiancé. Even though she didn't seem to have a role in the engagement, she seemed genuinely happy about being engaged to this man. I had seen her when she was faking her happiness, and I could naturally tell that she was sincere about marrying him. "So will we be setting out for his mansion tomorrow morning?" I asked, not quite looking at her. I was still slightly upset that she thought she needed my consent. "Yes, I think we will. I sent a boy to tell him to expect us within the next fortnight." She said, as if she had been planning our visit, which I realized, she probably had. She always knew when we had had a battle, because she would see the blood remnants in the streams, that had washed it away from the battlegrounds.

I shook my head to rid it of the thought and continued, "so what is this young lord like? I do not recall ever having met him." "Well," Tsuna said before pausing to think about it, "He certainly is very well mannered, when I showed up with Akina, even though he requested to see her alone, he promptly set up a room for me as well. He is very understanding and accepting too, he did not even blink an eye when I brought his little girl cousins flowers back to life, nor when Akina summoned some water for the plants." She too, seemed happy with her sister's intended. "He is very handsome," said Akina, "He has short dark brown hair, and his skin is bronzed from spending so much of his time roaming around the country, because he fights alongside his warriors. He is very brave, and caring, and sensitive, and well-educated, and…" She sighed. "Wow, Akina if I did not know better I would say that you are in love with him. You have probably even been seeing since before he asked your father for your hand in marriage!" Kana joked, but at these words, especially the last part, Akina blushed a deep pink and put her face into her hands. While Tsuna and Aria fell over laughing, ad Kana screeched, "Its _true_! You _are_ in love with him, and you _have_ been seeing him!" I could only watch Akina, and for the first time in a very long time, I laughed, a full, hearty, real laugh.

The last time I had laughed this hard, was when Kana and Aria were joking and not listening, and accidentally fell over the side of the steep canyon we were passing by. I watched with wide eyes as they fell, and when they came to a halt, Kana looked up at me, while rubbing her ass, and said, "How did _that_ happen?" I had laughed so hard that I had followed them down, trying to have my shadows catch me, and only succeeding in having them cushion my fall.

When I had finally caught my breath, I looked up and saw that Akina had lost her temper with her sister because of her uncontrollable fits of laughter, which were caused by Akina's reaction. Akina had trapped Tsuna in a glassy sphere of water, presumably from the creek, and had also cut off her oxygen supply. Tsuna looked at Aria with wide eyes before getting a grip on herself and summoning large, thick, emerald green vines into the cottage via the windows. She managed to have them absorb the water, but unfortunately for me, she had not been practicing this skill, and when she attempted to wrap the vines around Akina, she wrapped me, who was sitting behind her, up in the thick, emerald green vines, instead. I was covered head to toe in vines, and they only part of me they could see was my hair, which was sticking up in all directions. Everyone was completely quiet for a moment, before they burst out in fits of renewed laughter.

Akina, attempting to cease her laughter, put the corner of the sleeve of her kimono in her mouth. She was dresses in a short, form-fitting, yet modest kimono. It was mostly white, but it also had a dark blue sakura tree embroidered on it, with petals falling from the tree. Beneath the base of the tree, the white turned into a very light blue, which gradually deepened into a blue which was the color of the sky on a clear day. That, combined with her wavy black hair, made for a very pleasing overall appearance. Her hair was hanging straight down her back, and her bangs, which hung over her right eye and obscured it from view, were sleeked so that they shone as if moonlight was falling on them. Her deep blue eyes, the same color as the ocean, were surrounded by thick, black lashes, and her lips were tinged a light pink. Her skin had a healthy hew, and her cheeks were a pleasant shade of pink, even when she was not blushing. She never wore make-up, but never needed it anyway. She had a natural beauty that most women coveted. She may be more gifted when it came to powers, but she and Tsuna were equal in looks.

While Akina favored whites, blues, and pinks, Tsuna preferred more natural colors like brown, green, and black. Tsuna's kimono was three-quarter length, but instead of a sakura tree on it, it had black fans embroidered on it. Her hair was longer than Akina's, who's only went to her shoulder blades. It went nearly to past her waist, longer, even, than mine. Today she had put it back into a single, long braid. She had woven flowers into the braid, and it looked incredibly good on her. Her eyes were not ocean blue, but the color of the greenest fields. They were bright and alert, but still held a comfort, very much like Aria's. Her cheeks too had a healthy glow, but were more of a golden shade, rather than the pink shade that graced Akina's cheeks. I knew that she preferred to wear her armor, but when she stayed home all day, or was doing household chores, Akina forced her to wear a kimono. She was like me and Aria in the aspect that she absolutely loved her armor and would wear it every chance she got. She had told me once that she knew that having long hair and being a warrior was dangerous, but she couldn't bring herself to cut it. I only laughed and told her that, that was one reason I had long hair, besides it looking good. Tsuna and I had never been as close as Akina and I, she was more like Aria and they got along very well. It was the same with Akina and Kana, they are very much like each other, and they get along fabulously also, but Akina and I shared a special bond. I was her Moon, and I had an effect on her. We had always tried to avoid that fact and had never really mentioned it much, but we always felt it, especially when we were near each other. "All of the deities of the ocean are drawn to me, the children of those deities too. But she has a strong connection because she can control water, and water can trap both shadows and moonlight, and the Moon affects the tides of the ocean. Tsuna, Akina, Kana, Aria, and I were all trapped in an extremely complex relationship with each other, not that anyone but me minded all that much. I just wanted them to be free of their connection to death, to me. I loved them as if they were my sisters too, but I didn't want to have them think that I preside over their lives. I would hate knowing that the immortal that takes souls to the other side is connected to me or to my sister.

"It's getting dark, we should probably get to bed now." Tsuna said. "Probably, but what will we do about food? I don't think we have enough for everyone, but you and Aria could always go hunting." said Akina. "Oh, don't worry about us, we don't need much food, actually we already ate today, so you guys eat then we can retire for the night, well _we_ can, Kaiya has to go soon." Kana chimed in. I agreed before standing, "I do have to go soon, so I think I will take a walk before, to stretch. I will see you either in the morning or later tonight." I stood, brushed myself off, and walked out of the cozy cottage into the cool night air.

* * *

We watched as Kaiya got up, brushed her ass off, and walked out of the house. "Sometimes, I wish I knew what she was thinking." Akina mentioned absentmindedly. "Well, she spend so much time thinking that it must be interesting." Aria joked. I laughed, 'Sometimes, Aria is just like me, joking and goofy, and other times she so close to Kaiya that its almost scary. She can get so sullen and….well there really isn't another word for how she is in battle….bloodthirsty. Sometimes she get just like Kaiya, she wants to do nothing but kill, and that's when she's dangerous, because when she's like that she'll kill _anything_, humans, demons, or deities. At that point the only thing that can stop her is Kaiya, which makes it hard sometimes because Kaiya likes to wander the land on her own sometimes. Oh, my, so many 'sometimes' in one thought,' I sighed, which is very uncharacteristic for me, 'I think we need to make some minor changes again. Maybe we should start using a more informal form of language. We _do_ seem to be the only ones left who use the old language. Even Akina and Tsuna use the more modern language, even though they grew up around they old language. Yes, I think I'll talk to Aria and Kaiya about that tomorrow.' I thought.

"So Kana, how are you? Are you planning to do any shopping while you're here? Oh, I know! Let's get you a new weapon, you've been training with bows and arrows for so long, you should try something new, a staff maybe? Oh and we could get you some new clothes too, you must be getting tired of that long skirt. Isn't that thing hard to run and walk in?" Akina was talking excitedly and I couldn't help but get excited too. "Not really, you get used to it after a few years, but new clothes do sound nice. Why don't we go tonight before all the shops close, since we are leaving early tomorrow morning?" I proposed. Tsuna and Akina looked at each other and squealed. Tsuna liked shopping for weapons as much as Akina liked shopping for clothes, and I had just given them the chance to go wild, because they knew that money was not a problem for me and since it would be me they were shopping for I would be paying. They both jumped up at the same time, with their eyes dancing with mischievousness, grabbed both Aria and me, and took off running for the door, and eventually the marketplace.

The shops here closed late at night because it was very popular to have street festivals here at night, for no reason whatsoever. The locals just thought that they should be able to have a good time anytime, and no one really argued that point. Tonight they were in full swing when we arrived, probably because of Akina's engagement. We ran directly towards the armory, where I buy all my clothes, hard armor and soft alike. We also headed towards the soft armor, which, really, was no different than the regular clothes shop, except the fact that the clothes here were shorter, tighter, and easier to move in. It was considered to risqué to be worn in public by many people, but I really liked it so I wore it. Neither of my sisters thought anything was wrong with it so all of us just wore what we felt like wearing. Tsuna carried the clothes that Akina picked out, and when she was done loading Tsuna's arms full of things I was rushed directly into a changing room. Most of the outfits Akina had picked out for me were in shades of yellow, orange, and red, but there was the occasional purple, blue, green, and black too. I went to the pile and started pulling out the clothes that had a bra for a top, I did _not_ like to have my stomach showing, and I refuse to wear bra-tops. When I had finished with that, half the pile lay on the ground behind me. "The Reject Pile" I said to myself, laughing. I knew they couldn't hear me, because a few moments earlier, I heard them advancing on Aria, to try and get her to wear one of the bra tops, they knew Aria had no problem showing her midriff, although we all knew that Kaiya has the least problem with those bra tops. Aria was now scream-laughing as they held her down and tried to get her to put the outfits on. She wasn't unhappy that they were forcing her, everyone knew it was one of their forms of 'playing' with each other, play fighting. I continued looking through the stack of clothes, and found an outfit that I liked. It was supposed to be worn under one's armor, but it was pretty as an outfit unto itself. It was simply an orange three-quarter kimono, which reached just above my knees, and it had a matching dark orange obi. The obi was very long in back and flowed when one walked. Light orange knee high socks and green arm wraps finished the outfit. I was thoroughly pleased with my find and changed back into my clothes. Walking out of the small curtained room I called, "Tsuna! Aria! Akina! I'm ready to go!".

Looking around I saw a small mountain of clothes and heard small noises coming from beneath it. As I walked nearer to the mound I was able to hear Aria beneath them yelling my name and telling me to help her or else. I squatted down next to the pile and said, "Or what, Aria? I'm afraid I can't hear you. Well, I guess I'll just have to go find Tsuna and Akina and tell them that we need to go to the weaponry now." I said as if thinking about leaving her there, which I had done the last time the four of us had gone shopping. A small sound came from the pile and I could on just distinguish it. "Actually, Kana, we're under here too." Tsuna's muffled voice came from somewhere near the top. Akina tried to agree, but judging from the "mphm-humph" that came next, she was trapped on the bottom. I was rolling around n the ground laughing my ass of and I could tell that all three of them were giving me death glares. Once I had caught my breath I stood up and easily pushed the whole mini-mountain over. Tsuna came tumbling out first, followed by a heavily disheveled Aria, followed by a slightly flat looking Akina. I had been right about the order of things, and when I found out how that had happened I almost peed myself laughing. Apparently Aria and been hiding from Akina, but Akina had found her and while she was in the process of picking her up Tsuna had caught up with Akina and had been carrying the mini-mountain in her arms. Akina had tossed some more clothes onto the pile Tsuna was already carrying, but that had been too much weight for even Tsuna to carry. Akina who was holding Aria in her arms bridal style was flattened when Tsuna's arms gave out, Aria was trapped beneath Tsuna because Tsuna had fallen when the mountain had collapsed, and Tsuna was trapped on top of Aria and Akina and underneath the mini-mountain of very heavy clothes. None had been able to move much because of the positions they had been stuck in, and had had to wait for me to come out and rescue them. I was crying I was laughing so hard, and I could barely breath. They all looked at each other and deciding it wasn't that funny, all hit me in the head, at the same time.

Holding the brown paper wrapped package that contained my new outfit in one hand, and rubbing the places they had hit with the other, I asked, "So shall we proceed on to the weaponry?" "Yea!" Tsuna shouted and both her and Aria sped up and were already ogling the deadliest weapons when Akina and I arrived. I knew that we could get anything we wanted there although weapons like that should usually have been bought by a person's sensei. The owner of the shop knew us and assumed that we were also deities, because we were like family to Akina and Tsuna. "Wow! I can't believe how many weapons there are here. They must have gotten forty more since I was here last." I said watching Aria and Tsuna flit from one to another. "Ok, now that you two are here, lets go look at the staffs." Tsuna said, obviously having a hard time staying away from the throw able objects. We walked over to a large rack, that contained staffs that were every color, size, and height.

"What about this one?" Tsuna said pointing to a black staff embedded with what looked like, emeralds. "No way! This one would look better with her!" said Aria, pointing to a staff made out of gold. I shook my head, I liked them, I really, really liked them, but they wouldn't last one minute in a battle. I walked over to a staff carved out of something that looked like a wood. It was golden and shone like the gold staff, but was a wood, which I discovered upon closer investigation. "Tsuna, what kind of wood is this made out of?" I asked running my finger over the incredibly smooth surface. "Let me get a closer look at it, then I can tell you." Tsuna said still looking longingly at a set of emerald inlaid kunai. "Hmm, uh…"Tsuna said still looking at the staff I held in my hands. "Well, honestly, I don't really know." She said looking up at me and scratching her head in embarrassment and confusion. "Well, it kind of resembles maple." Akina mentioned walking over as well. "Really, it looks like wood, but it's too heavy to be wood." I told them turning it over and over in my hands. "It feels more like stone or metal." "Well, could it be a sunstone carved into a staff? Sunstone has the wavy bands in it, so that could make it look like wood." Aria offered. "It actually is wood." said a voice behind us. We all turned around hands automatically shooting to our sides where we kept our weapons. When we realized who it was our hands returned to the relaxed position that they had been in a moment before. The shop-keeper continued, "Maybe its better to say that it was wood. It was turned to stone by a demon. No one really knows how demons turn wood to stone, but every once in a while, we'll find a chunk of it. This wood _was_ maple, but it now closer to sunstone. So both of you," he pointed to Akina and Aria. "were right, in a sense." They looked extremely proud. "Is it very durable?" Tsuna asked. "Its stronger than steel, if that's what you want to know." He said. "Well, do you like it Kana?" "…………" "Is she ok?" I looked up, walked over to the shopkeeper and handed him some money, turned around to face the other three, and squealed. "I'll take that as a yes!" Aria said while the other two laughed their heads off.

We walked down the path that would take us back to Tsuna and Akina's house. I was carrying my new staff in one hand and my bundle of new clothes in the other. I was dead tired, between the battle, learning of Akina's engagement, and shopping, I had had a very long day. When the house finally came into sight, I sighed and smiled. The prospect of laying down and giving in to the wonderful darkness was as pleasing as anything right now. 'I can't wait to show Kaiya what I got! I'm sure she'll like the staff in particular.' I thought.

With the warm night breeze playing with my face and hair, and the sounds of the evening all around us it was easy to see why Kaiya liked the night so much, even without the Moon, she had always found the night more comfortable, even Aria said that she thought so too sometimes. The stars shone above us like hundreds of thousands of tiny diamonds scattered across a dark blue velvet. It was beautiful, and it smelt of sweet things, flowers most probably. If I wanted to I could have asked Tsuna to tell me exactly what flower that was, but I was way to drowsy to even care past the point of enjoying it. The tall grass on either side of us was swaying in time to the breeze and the rustling sound combined with the insects could lull almost anyone to sleep. Above the fields fireflies danced showing off their small lights. When the small house came into perfect view, it only added to the charm of the night. The moon shone off the small stream by it, an turned it into molten silver. I could have stood there watching the scene for a long time, but my futon was calling to me.

"Ah, finally home." said Akina. Everyone said their goodnights and headed off to their separate rooms. I was very glad that I finally had the chance to go to sleep, and almost as soon as I lay my head down, the darkness came. I welcomed it and with a small content sigh, I let it engulf me.

* * *

**A/N**

**me:YAY!! did you like it? You'd better have picks up Kaiya's katana and points at readers **

**ash:hits her and takes katana away while shes pouting dont mind her, but what did you think about me?**

**me:of course they thought you were weird**

**ash: hits her again whatever, but plz review, for my sake if not hers...**

**me: what?! be nice to me or ill kill your boyfriend and Akina too!**

**ash: whatever... you wont do that, you need them for the next chapter and the one after that too!**

**me: mumblesdamn she has a pointmumbles well plz do review. oh and plz tell me if there are any mistakes in the story so i can fix 'em. ashlie doesnt always catch them all. **

**ash: teehee im her editor too! **

**both: well anyway dont mind us, but like we said review! and arigatou!**


	4. The Journey, Part One

**A/N: YAY!! I'm really sorry for not updating quickly, seriously i had the worst case of writer's block known to man kind. I'd also been working on my Youtube account (TheRetardedGerbilcheck it out!) so i have like 7 videos up there now. I wanted to give a shout-out to my new friend Kaida! She's awesome and her stories are too! She's on here under the name Kaida Kuroizu! Go read her stories too! She got me motivated to finish this story with her speedy updates! So THANKS KAIDA!!  
Kaida: Just get on with the freakin story...sigh  
Kaiya: Yea, ok, but i _was_ talking about _you_ you know.  
Kaida: hits Kaiya with a fireball Yes i KNOW now GET ONE WITH THE STORY!!  
Kaiya: Whimpers and hides behind Saso-danna Yea, ok ok i get the point Sheesh...  
****DISCLAIMER i dont own, the fates, Tsuna, saso-danna/sadly, but i do own kaiya, aria, kana, akina, and the storyline! GO ME!**

* * *

Kaiya walked into the small house, tired from her nights work. As she ran her hand through her long black hair she sighed and looked around the small room. She could tell that someone had been drinking because she could smell sake, and she also knew that it was one of her sisters because neither of the twins drank. "I have a fairly good idea who that would have been." She said to herself as she walked down the only hallway. Looking into the first room she passed, she saw Tsuna laying on her side, as though she had fallen asleep while sitting under the table. Aria, on the other hand, was laying on her back with an empty sake bottle in one hand. She was laying in a position that suggested she had passed out and ended up sleeping where she landed. " I knew it." As Kaiya watched, Aria turned onto her side and hugged the empty bottle, mumbling something about a mountain on top of her. Kaiya smiled as she looked into the next room, where she saw Akina and Kana, both laying on futons, but both fully clothed. As she surveyed the room, she noticed a small package at Kana's feet, as well as a brand new staff leaning against the wall, near where Akina was sleeping. "So that's it," Kaiya said to herself, "they must have gone shopping. That would explain why these two are both fully clothed. Someone from the festival must have given them the sake as well." Her smile got slightly bigger as she watched them sleep. Kaiya walked to the back of the room, quietly so as to not wake them, and sat down against the wall. She then set her swords between her legs and hung her hand idly over the hilts. She watched the gentle rising and falling of their bodies, and listened to the rhythmic sounds of their breathing. The immortal of the Moon soon joined them, but not before taking a small package out of her clothes and setting it on the ground besides her. Dawn was rapidly approaching, and she knew that they had to get their sleep so they would be in top condition for tomorrow's journey. Her head nodded as she answered to the call of sleep.

* * *

As I opened my eyes, I realized that Kana and I were not alone anymore. Looking around I saw nothing out of the ordinary, but as my eyes reached the back of the room, I recognized the new presence. Kaiya was sitting against the wall, sleeping. I smiled as I watched her, not many people saw Kaiya with her guard down, when she was slept was a rare exception. Getting up quietly so I wouldn't wake either of them up, I walked out of the small bedroom, and proceeded to the kitchen, so I could get breakfast ready. "So, what kind of meat do you want this morning?" I turned around, not at all surprised to see Tsuna and Aria behind me. "Well, since everyone is here I think I might do a little of everything." I said. I was standing with one foot over the other and both hands busy with tying my hair up into a passable bun. Tsuna always teased me because when I would turn around I wouldn't bother to untwist my feet, so it looked as if I was about to tip over at any time, which, in fact, I had done a multitude of times. "Well, then we'll go hunting. That okay with you Aria?" "Uh, yea, sure, whatever." Aria was standing slightly behind Tsuna, rubbing her temple with one hand and holding her elbow with the other.

"What did you do now Aria?" "Well," Tsuna said, "She drank all that sake we got last night, and when she went to get up this morning, she fell over and hit her elbow on the table." By the end of her explanation Tsuna was chuckling, but she knew not to start actually laughing. She knew that while Aria wouldn't kill her she would still hurt her severely, and then we would have to go wake Kana up, and that would take too long. "Well, if that's all, you can both get going. I left your weapons over by the door." Turning around again, I decided that I needed to go out to our garden to get a few vegetables. "See you in a while Akina!" Tsuna and Aria shouted as they walked out the door toward the forest. I just waved my hand to show that I had heard and continued to walk outside in the direction of our garden.

They were both very strong and both very skilled with their weapons, so I didn't have to worry. That, and one of them was immortal and the other was a deity. I smiled at this thought, besides they liked to go hunting together, because they could spar while they were out. Tsuna and I would spar sometimes, but because I was better with my powers and she was a better taijutsu user it wasn't really fair, no matter what style we fought in. One was always far ahead of the other, all in all though, we were on pretty much the same level of power. Aria was a better match for Tsuna because she was also trained in taijutsu, and she had an element that she couldn't control. The Void was something that she could use in a battle, but in training, it was too dangerous. Kaiya, Kana, and myself were able to bend our elements, Kana's fire, Kaiya's shadows, and my water, so we fought each other on a much more even level.

I looked around at the beautiful sunrise that was gracing the land. The Sun had just come over the sea in the east, and it made the water shine like fire. The green grasses from the plains were blowing in the warm breeze, and the similarity to water was startling. It looked as though there were waves in a never-ending tide. The sky was colored a deep blue, and was decorated with a few thin clouds that were tinged pink by the Sun. The breeze marked the end of spring and the beginning of summer, it was warm, and for everyone, Kaiya included, it would be completely comfortable. Days like this were not rare where we lived, but I was almost always to preoccupied to enjoy them. One could lay down in the tall grass on days like this and time would seem to stop. You could lose yourself and end up listening to nature and taking it all in for hours or sometimes the whole day, that is, if you didn't fall asleep. I looked around as the breeze played through my hair, making it fan out behind me.

Turning away from the captivating sunrise, I continued walking towards our vegetable garden. It was not very large, but it had every vegetable we ever needed, and everything always grew, even in times of drought. 'It does pay to be a deity, sometimes at least. We never go hungry, and our crops always grow. Although, it will be a curse when I outlive my husband.' I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the thought, 'I shouldn't think like that, today is supposed to be a joyful day. I get to travel with my friends to see my husband-to-be.' I smiled, 'They were right, I really do love him.' Smiling I went about collecting a variety of vegetables, and some fruits that were growing on a nearby tree. By the time I was done, I had carrots, lettuce, green onions, potatoes, apples, and a melon. I walked over to the stream and proceeded to dump all of the edibles into the water. Making a couple of hand signs I caused the water to bubble around the food, washing all the dirt off. The water churned and swirled like there was a whirlpool, even though the area around it was almost as smooth as glass. When the food was as clean as I could get it, I gathered everything together and let it all float downstream, but not before ensuring that everything would be waiting at the small section of stream by the house.

I stood up, brushed off the front of my kimono, and turned to walk back to the house. I took my time following the small dirt path that wound through the tall, emerald green grass. I was in no hurry, the food would be waiting for me in the stream when I got back, plus Aria and Tsuna would still be hunting. Humming quietly to myself, I sauntered down the path back to our small home.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the window above where I lay. Small patches of gold marked the floor around me. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Kaiya was sitting against the wall, sleeping, 'I wonder how she can sleep like that, with her weapons and everything with her. Well, she's odd like that so whatever. It looks like Tsuna and Aria have already left to go hunting, Tsuna told me they would be, and Akina must have left to get breakfast started. It's really nice when we can just act more or less like a normal family. I mean, well, Tsuna and Akina aren't really related to us, we have no blood relations, but they are the closest thing we have to family. I wonder, though, why the animals are so quiet this morning. They usually are up and running around, something must be going on in the forest to have scared them back into their homes. Something's not right, I should go find Akina.'

Getting swiftly up I quickly changed into the new clothes I had gotten the night before, they fit perfectly, not too tight and not too loose, just perfect. I left my staff, though, because if something happened, I would always have my fire to fight with, and I was too preoccupied wondering where Akina would be. Trying to rub the last remnants of sleep from my eyes, I was once again reminded to watch where I'm going, because, on my way out of the room, I walked straight into the doorway. "Oh, damn…" I said, "Kaiya was right, I'd better watch where I'm walking." Rubbing my forehead where I had run into the door, I walked out of the house and made for the garden they kept behind the cottage, I knew that was where Akina was.

I walked through the green pasture that lay behind their home and almost ran directly into Akina, neither of us are very good at paying attention while we're walking. "Ouch!" We both yelled at the same time. "Kana? Why are you all the way out here?" "Tsuna and Aria went out hunting, didn't they?" "Uh, yes, they did. Why?" "Were they going to do anything else while they were out?" "Um, they usually spar and do some target practice while they're out." "Okay, well, Akina, I think something's gone wrong. The animals in the forest are unusually quiet." "Do you know what's wrong? Can you summon a bird or something to go and check on them? I know they can take care of themselves, but better to be safe than sorry." "Yes, I think that's a good idea. Once we get back to the house they bird should be back."

* * *

Kana made a sound that sounded almost exactly like a bird call, high and escalating, and almost immediately, a large raven flew out of the forest and towards them. It landed on Kana's outstretched arm, and looked at her with an eerie intelligence. "Go into the forest, and find Tsuna, the deity of plants, and Aria, the immortal of the Void. When you find them report back to the house we are currently residing at. Also check the area surrounding them for threats. Now go." Her voice held a commanding quality that it was usually devoid of. The great black raven lifted off her arm with a sweep of it's mighty wings, and flew over the border of the forest. They watched it until it flew out of sight, down among the green sea of trees. The turned back to the path and, joking with each other and bantering, they began to walk back down the dusty red path that lead to the small cottage.

By now, the raven was just a black shape moving through the dappled, green forest. It had covered a great expanse of land since it had been charged with finding the two women that were out hunting. It could hear a disturbance in the forest, so it changed it's flight path and headed in the direction the sounds were coming from. There were screams of pain that came to a quick gurgling stops, dull thudding, the clanging of metal off of stone. And then there was the scents. Death. Blood. Fear. The raven flapped its wings and lit on a branch that hung over a reasonably sized clearing.

There were bodies everywhere, laying on the ground where they had been felled. Others were standing around the clearing in a tight circle, an attempt to keep whatever or whoever the target was inside the grotto. The braver men were rushing into the center of the circle, only to be killed, they were the ones emitting the blood-filled final cries. The more cautious ones were standing their ground, watching their target's moves, trying to decipher a pattern. All of their efforts were concentrated on the middle of the clearing, where two women stood. They were the cause of all the death that surrounded them. They stood back-to-back and waited until someone rushed at them. The white-haired woman fought with bow and arrow, and she had unnatural accuracy. She would crack skulls open and let the minds inside be seen, shoot the stomach and watch as the insides emptied unto the hard moss-covered ground, or she would shoot the heart directly and side-step as the body fell at her feet. The black-headed woman fought with projectiles, she would throw shuriken and kunai at her opponents and watch as they either bled to death, or they were pierced in vital organs. She threw hard enough to penetrate both flesh and bone. Her victims fell after taking only a few steps. If they actually made it more than a few steps, they would become tangled in plant growth, and she would be able to hit a still target. Although, the men were coming up with a plan to attack the women, so that they would be able to capture them.

The raven watched as the men gathered their strength and charged at the women, with everything they had left. They were more concerned with the woman with white hair because she seemed to be stronger than the woman with black hair. They concentrated on her more and split up into two groups. One would meet on the side that the white-haired woman was facing and one, a smaller group, would meet on the side that the black-haired woman was facing. They were going to charge and try anything they thought would bring the woman down. They were ready, and they ran towards what they obviously thought was certain victory. The woman with the projectiles was pierced through each of her limbs and once in her chest. She was held standing by the swords in the arms and legs. The woman with the bow, however, was pierced several times through the torso, once through the neck, once through each of her legs, and then wherever the men could fit their blades after that. A raven's crow could be heard as the women went completely limp, and the men sent out roars of victory. The man with his blade through the archer's neck withdrew his sword, placed it in his scabbard, and announced, "Men! We have successfully brought down the women who posed a threat to our village! Their weapons and skills are useless now! You may dispose of their bodies however you see fit! You have earned that honor!" The men cheered again.

"Hmmm, I don't think you can celebrate quite yet. What do you think Tsuna?" The men were dumbfounded, and terrified. They were confused as to where the voices were coming from, they had never heard them before. It was a small man that had his spear through the white-haired woman's right leg that realized it was the white haired woman who had spoken. He immediately yanked his weapon out of her body, backed up three paces, and yelled. It was the black haired woman, Tsuna, who spoke next, "No, I don't think they have earned that right quite yet. What shall we do now Aria?" All of the men that were still standing knew who was talking and they had to get out of there. "Oh, I was thinking about solving this problem quickly and merely opening the Void. That would take care of the living and the dead. Do you think that would be appropriate, Tsuna?" "Oh, yes. That would do very well, we still have to get all the meat back to Akina, too!" "Well then," the woman called 'Aria' was changing, her hair was turning a dark silver and her skin was becoming lighter, "I think we should hurry this up."

Aria and Tsuna began grabbing the spears and swords that were piercing their bodies and pulling them out. Blood from the wounds was drip dripping on the ground around them. The men abandoned their weapons and ran back finally huddling in a small group, unable to run any further. They sat trembling as Aria and Tsuna finished removing all the weapons that had previously 'killed' them. Aria began to walk towards the small frightened group of men. Some passed out and some wept. The more honorable of them simply sat and waited for their inevitable fate, quivering as they did so. She spoke to them in a voice that absolutely shook with power. It was the most terrifying thing the men had ever heard, yet when they heard her speak they could not help but become entranced, for as terrifying as it was, it was also the most beautiful thing they had ever heard.

"I am Aria. I am the immortal of the Void, I have been charged with the duty to banish the demons that were born alongside me. I can open the Void at my will and I can use it for any purpose that suits me. You are about to be banished to the emptiness that is the Void, and you will most probably be torn to shreds by the demons that still survive there. If you survive the demons you will, eventually, become one with the Void. You will cease to exist, do you understand?" The men looked on with wide eyes as she explained. They couldn't believe what was happening, then, slowly, one of the men remembered something. "She one of the three goddesses from the stories and legends." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. They knew it was true. "Do you understand?" She repeated her question, they were beyond words, the could only nod in response. "Very well, then, I think, it is time."

She raised her hand in front of her and began making symbols with them. Behind the men, there was a rip appearing in the forest behind them. The rip was white and it sucked the men towards it. It only kept getting bigger and while she stood there and wasn't affected by the pulling the Void was creating, when the Void was completely open, the vacuum was pulling on them harder than ever. They attempted to grab onto the plants and trees that surrounded them, but every time they tried, the plants shriveled or the trees moved. They saw Tsuna standing behind Aria moving her fingers whenever they grabbed a plant. The leader of the group called out in despair, "We are paying the price for attacking a goddess and a deity! Although we must certainly deserve this, I mourn the loss of life that our foolishness has caused." No sooner had he finished saying this, than he and the others were sucked into the Void and the Void sealed them up in it.

Aria was pleased with his last minute revelation. "You really didn't have to seal them in the Void, we could have just killed them." Tsuna said. "There were demons inside of them. The last thing that the leader said was his own, the demons were sucked into the Void before they were. He returned to his senses right as he was sealed in the Void. I would have spared them, but they would have been split in two. They were already partly in the Void when they were released. I'll go in and fetch their human souls later, so they can, at least, be sent to the final resting place, Kaiya can take care of that." Aria replied while concentrating on returning to her human form. "Ah, is that why they attacked us? That would make sense." Tsuna swayed. "Oh, no, this is not good." She fainted.

Unlike Aria who was immortal, Tsuna was merely a deity, she could be killed by human weapons. It was not easy to kill a deity, but it could be done. The wounds Tsuna had received were not fatal, but she had lost a lot of blood due to them, and it had made her light-headed and eventually made her faint. It was not good for her to be losing so much blood. "Damn it, we've got to get her to Kana. You," she said, looking at the large raven, " I know Kana sent you to find us. You carry the intelligence of a messenger bird. Tell Kana where we are and that we will meet her at the border of the forest. Also tell her that Tsuna is wounded and will need healing. Go. Now!" She yelled the last part, because she was worried about Tsuna and her temper was short. All she had to do now, was not trip on the way out of the forest…it was going to be an interesting journey out. Aria hoisted Tsuna onto her back and proceeded to grab all of the prey they had collected while they had been hunting. After adjusting everything so she had a good grip on it, she set off to the border of the forest. Behind them, the large raven took one last look at them, flapped it wings and took flight.

* * *

'It hurts….a lot….what happened?' I lifted my head only to realize I was moving. 'Oh, that's right, we were ambushed and Aria and I were 'killed' by those village men. But that doesn't explain why I'm moving and or where Aria is. This pain is incredible, if it keeps on this bad, I won't be able to think straight, I guess it'll be more like just feeling. Just being, a body with no comprehensible mind.' In my mind I chuckled before slipping into the state I had just been thinking about.

'This hurts, this….running movement.' Some green moved by at a fast pace. 'Maybe if I go to sleep the pain will all go away.' Something like a bird call sounded in the distance. 'I don't know if I can sleep though.' My ride and I jumped over a fallen tree, which caused more pain to jolt through my body. 'This….person, I think it's Aria, it has to be, they smell the same.' More greenery flashed by. 'I wonder what Akina's doing.' Another bird call, but this time it was closer by. 'Am I dying? I don't remember this much pain before.' My thoughts were a jumbled mess. Everything was piled together in my mind. 'This pain, I want it to stop, it feels like its getting worse.' The more we moved the more I wanted to sleep….or die. Something, anything, to take the pain away. 'Kaiya came back last night didn't she? I can't remember.' The forest around us was starting to get lighter. 'Hm, the pain is starting to go away, am I recovering?' My vision blackened a little as the area around us continues to lighten. 'The light is really bright here, almost a white.' We finally came out of the forest and we were within sight of the house. 'There's another bird call, maybe Kana called one of her messenger birds, but why?' My vision got a little darker. 'That's the house. I wonder if Akina has finished cooking breakfast.' I heard Aria scream, although I couldn't make out the words. 'Why is she screaming? Is something wrong?' My mind was getting fuzzier by the second. Akina ran out of the house, with Kana right behind her, she seemed to be crying. 'Akina, why are you crying, and why does Kana looked so serious?' Akina was holding me wile I was laying on her lap. Her tears were starting to wet the front of my armor, making a dark circle on the cloth. 'Akina, please don't cry, I'm fine, just a little tired.' "She's still conscious. That's good, if she passes out there might be some extra problems." 'Was that Kana talking? I can't tell anymore, I'm so tired.' My vision was starting to fade at a rapid pace now. "Please, Tsuna, stay awake, stay awake, come one Tsuna, stay with me, please….please….Tsuna." 'Don't worry, Akina, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just want to sleep for a little while, so don't cry, I'm just tired that's all.' My vision finally went black, but right before I lost all my senses to the wonderful darkness, I heard a scream, a scream filled with worry, terror, misery and loss. And it was coming from Akina.

* * *

**A/N: YAY!! Kinda short i know, but i couldn't resist putting in a cliffy and anyway it wrapped the chapter up nicely, doncha think? anyway remember to review!! any review is accept and now you can anonymously review too! i didnt realize i had that setting turned on...sorry all my anon readers!!**


End file.
